Detention
by Roxas-Chan-Chan
Summary: Arisa, Ari, Deiru, and Samu don't follow the rules, and get detention. Arisa and Ari have never been caught, so they are a little shaken, unlike the two boys, Deiru and Samu try to cheer them up, by playing jokes, and just being boys. But the two girls ar
1. Characters

Detention

Chapter One-Characters

**X**_**My Group-Bosozoku**__**X**_

Arisa- Me

Ari- Best friend Alex

Deiru- other friend, who's really tall, Sebastian

Samu- My other friend, Logan

Sei- My funny friend Chris

Aki- My short friend David

Ryou- My old friends boyfriend Hunter

Tasuku- My poor, neglected friend, Micah

Seira-sensei- My teacher, Sarah -**not putting last name-**

**Takei-sensei- woman who gave us detention, Tiffany =P**


	2. Arisa POV

Detention

Arisa, Ari, Deiru, and Samu don't follow the rules, and get detention. Arisa and Ari have never been caught, so they are a little shaken, unlike the two boys, Deiru and Samu try to cheer them up, by playing jokes, and just being boys. But the two girls aren't so happy to have a threat erupt form their Principle. What are four middle school 'punks' supposed to do in detention, alone?

**XXX**

Chapter One-Getting Caught

**X**Arisa's POV **X**

In Seira- sensei's class, we here learning about some place in America, Florida, I think. I was looking forward to lunch time; I wanted to talk to my best friend Ari. As if on cue, the bell rang. I shot up.

"Ari-chan, let's go meet everyone in the cafeteria. I need to tell you something." I said, walking next to my best friend.

Ari has long brown hair, and light brown eyes. The uniform fits her, a grey long sleeved button up shirt with a black blazer, and a grey and black plaid skirt. White knee socks and black shoes. She usually is quiet, but around her friends, she talks so much.

I have sandy blond hair, and green-ish blue eyes, and the uniform fits me too. I wear the thigh high socks instead of knee socks. My hair is short, and I keep it up in a ponytail, unlike Ari who wears hers in pigtails.

Me and Ari chatted about our day while we walked across the campus. We met up with our friends Deiru, Samu, Sei, Aki, Aya, Tasuku, and Ryou.

We sat at our regular table, waiting for the boys and Aya to finish in the line.

Deiru has short brown hair, and is real tall. The uniform doesn't really fit him.

Samu has short red hair; the uniform is like his worst enemy.

Sei had long brown-ish black hair; he loves the uniform......... because it's black......

Aki has real short black hair, and, um, the uniform is his evil twin...

Aya is the only other girl; she has really short brown hair, and looks really strange in her uniform.

Tasuku has medium brown hair, and a glasses, his uniform is like a daily necessity.

Finally, Ryou. He has short black hair, and hates his uniform with an undying passion.

As the rest of our group sat down, we got into our regular conversation. Hentai, Ecchi, Yuri, Yoai, such and such....

Finally, about 5 minutes before the bell for class rang, our Principle, Takei- sensei, came to my group, and pointed to me, Ari, Deiru, and Samu.

"Go to my office." she ordered. We obliged..

When in the office, me and Ari sat down, talking in whispers to each other. Deiru and Samu where walking around.

"Sit down. Your gonna get into more trouble." Ari said. We where in trouble for throwing a bag. For potato chips. How stupid.

When the bell rang for next class, we had to stay in the office.

About 15 minutes later, Takei- sensei came back in.

"All people in trouble for the cafeteria, come in." she said, walking into her office.

We all stumbled inside.

"What was going on in there!?" she asked.

"Um, we threw a chip bag?" Deiru said unsurely.

"I know that. Why?" she asked fiercely.

"We are fools." Ari said. I nodded.

"Detention. All of you. Next Tuesday, after school." Takei-sensei ordered, we nodded.

Sei and Aki came to me and Samu and asked what we got..

"Detention. What else?" I said gloomily. I was upset. It was the first time I got into any trouble in school!

" What happened?" Aki asked. I sighed. I hated that moment. Those long 30 moments.

_Me and Ari sat on the bench, silently crying. The two boys were dancing like the retards they are, and made us laugh sometimes. What didn't help, was that Seira- sensei came into the office, and saw me and Ari crying. Ugh. Just shoot me now._

_We sat in there, talking amongst ourselves. Finally, we got our chance. It felt like years. The longer we sat there, the more I felt like running away._

" Damn. I thought I had it bad. Well, Takei- sensei is rather evil." Sei said, listening to his music.

" Your listening to music while I'm sulking? Oh, don't I feel loved?" I said sarcastically. Sei shrugged, and Aki sighed heavily.

" Well, it's better than suspended, like she threatened." Aki said. I nodded slightly.

" Emo mode." Sei mumbled, I slapped his arm.

" Go to hell." I muttered, turning away.

" Sorry!" Sei said, holding his arms up in defeat.

I just got up as the class set off to the locker rooms to change. Ignoring them.

" Arisa-chan! Talk to me!" Aki begged. I looked at him. No, I glared at him.

I continued to follow the rest of my class to the locker room, as I walked in, I stood by the door, awaiting the bell.

" Where's your stuff?" my friend, Kikyo, asked me.

" Class. I was in the office, had to leave my stuff." I said in monotone. The bell finally sounded, and I shot out if the locker room.

" Rii-san? What's the matter?" Seira-sensei asked when she saw my tear stained face and still red eyes.

_You should know._ " I was in the office." I said simply, holding in the urge to slap the woman.

" Oh, poor girl." Seira-sensei said. I just sat in my seat. I waited for the bell to ring.

As the day went by, 2 more hours of school, I finally was in the last 10 minutes of school.

" Alright. Wrap up question. How do you say, 'Hello, my name is…', in German and Spanish?" Seira-sensei asked us.

Me, Ari, Deiru, and Samu raised our hands.

" Oh my. Rii-san, Gensai-san, Wakatsuki-san, and Nakazawa-san, take turns answering." she said.

" Hallo, ist mein Name… and Hola, mi nombre es…" I said.

" Hallo, ist mein Name… and Hola, mi nombre es…" Ari said.

" Hallo, ist mein Name… and Hola, mi nombre es…" Deiru said.

" Hallo, ist mein Name… and Hola, mi nombre es…" Samu said.

" Very good. You each have it correct. All of you may pack up." Seira-sensei said, picking up her own materials.

I put my notebook and pencil case into my bag, turning in my seat to talk to Ari-chan.

" My mom is gonna kill me." I said, Ari nodded. " Just a short ride, s small walk, and we are dead." I muttered, letting my head fall onto Ari's desk.

" Yeah. Don't do that. Your gonna hurt yourself." Ari said, patting my head. I sighed, sitting up.

The bell rang and me and Ari slowly walked out of class.

" I don't wanna go home, but I do…" I said. Ari nodded. As we approached Ari's bus, Ari tapped my shoulder. I turned to see what she wanted. She outstretched her arms, and I hugged her.

" Bye. See you Monday." I said. Ari smiled slightly, waving as she walked onto her bus. I sighed and set off to find my bus.

When I got onto my bus, I dropped down into my seat. Deiru, who also rode my bus, sat in his seat across from mine.

" Your mom's gonna be that mad?" He asked, I nodded slightly.

" Why? What'd you do?" my friend Yumi asked. I handed her my detention slip. She laughed.

" That's stupid." She said. I nodded a bit.

AS the ride home continued, I was acting all emo and stuff. When I finally got off the bus, I began to walk towards my house.

" Good luck with your mom." Deiru said as he walked passed me. I muttered a thanks and turned down my road.

I took in a breath, then opened my front door.

I took off my shoes and put down my book bag.

" Hi, Mom. Um, here." I said, walking into the den, handing her my detention slip. I quickly stepped away from her as she opened it.

" How'd you get this?" she asked. I explained all that happened.

" That's just stupid. Well, it doesn't matter. First offense isn't really all that bad." She said and I sighed.

" Thank god I'm not in trouble." I muttered. I thanked my mom before walking into my room to lay onto my bed.

**XXX**

End of chapter one from my point of view. This is a **_TRUE_** story, and happened to me and my friends in real life.

Please review!

_Arisa Rii-chan3_


	3. Ari POV

Detention

Arisa, Ari, Deiru, and Samu don't follow the rules, and get detention. Arisa and Ari have never been caught, so they are a little shaken, unlike the two boys, Deiru and Samu try to cheer them up, by playing jokes, and just being boys. But the two girls aren't so happy to have a threat erupt form their Principle. What are four middle school 'punks' supposed to do in detention, alone?

Chapter Three- Ari POV

I sat patiently in my seat, waiting for the bell. I glanced at Arisa, and saw that she was tapping her pencil on the desk.

_Impatient as always, Arisa-chan. _I thought. When the teacher said something, such as weather patterns in Florida, the bell rang. Arisa shot out of her seat.

"Ari-chan, let's go meet everyone in the cafeteria. I need to tell you something." Arisa said, walking to my side. She began to tell me about the fight our friend Tasuku was in earlier.

Arisa has short sandy blond hair, it used to be brown, but she dyed it. Her eyes are a blue-green color. The way she wears her uniform is strange. She doesn't button the blazer like we're supposed to, and she never wears the tie correctly. It's always loose, and her iPod is always playing.

Our other friends, Sei, Aki, Aya, Ryou, Tasuku, Deiru, and Samu, also wear their uniforms like that, so do I, that's how our classmates got our groups name: Bosozoku. It's an actual gang, here in Japan, a rather violent gang. I think Arisa was raped by a member in the past, she's distant with those kinds of details.

Once at our regular table, Arisa began to talk with Samu about something. Sei began to talk about Ecchi, and Hentai while me and Aya talked about Yoai.

" How do you know that!?" Aya asked me loudly. I shrugged.

" Seriously, that is one of the biggest things Hikaru has ever done!" Aya said, a dreamy look on her face.

" I know, I know!' I said, my fan girl side taking over. Suddenly a Doritos bag landed on my lap. Of course, out of habit, I tossed it in the general direction that it came from, and continued to talk Aya.

Soon, the Doritos bag was in the air, flying between three hands.

Takei-sensei walked over to us. She pointed her boney finger at us.

"Go to my office." she ordered. We quickly stood up, probably in fear of what we'd done wrong.

Me and Arisa walked to the office, laughing. Deiru and Samu where watching us closely.

As we sat there, haunted by every second wasted sitting there, Seira-sensei walked in. She gave us that smile that you use when you beat you rival, a huge defeat. We just shut up, and glared at her. She giggled and walked out. I scoffed in my mind.

Finally, that old bat we call Takei-sensei walked in.

"All people in trouble for the cafeteria, come in." she said, walking into her office.

We slowly stumbled behind her.

"What was going on in there!?" she asked.

"Um, we threw a chip bag?" Deiru said unsurely.

"I know that. Why?" she asked fiercely.

"We are fools." I said, and Arisa nodded.

"Detention. All of you. Next Tuesday, after school." Takei-sensei ordered, we nodded.

I walked to my health class, dreading it.

When Deiru and I walked in, everyone stared at us. A- We didn't have our bags. B- We where tardy.

C- My face was stained with tears.

I watched this really old , outdated nutrition movie while Deiru did some word thingy. When the video ended, I sat there, waiting impatiently for the bell. I wanted to go home. I was getting way to much attention.

Finally, the bell rang. I practically ran to Seira-sensei's class. I saw a tired, pissed, and upset Arisa sitting in her seat, glaring at our teacher. I chuckled as I sat down.

" Aw. Gensai-san, you too?" Seira-sensei asked me. I nodded, not really wanting to speak my mind.

As our boring as hell teacher lectured us into our next block, Foreign Language, I felt like going to sleep.

" Blah, blah, blah. Pack up.." was all I heard Seira-sensei say. I slowly put my notebook and pencil case. Arisa turned in her seat to face me.

" My mom is gonna kill me." Arisa said, I nodded " Just a short ride, s small walk, and we are dead." Arisa muttered, her head clashing onto my desk.

" Yeah. Don't do that. Your gonna hurt yourself." I said, patting her head, she sighed and sat up.

The bell rang and Arisa and I slowly walked out of class.

" I don't wanna go home, but I do…" Arisa said, looking at the sky. I nodded. I tapped Arisa's shoulder, when she turned, she hugged me and told me bye. I smiled wearily and waved, walking onto my bus. I sat in my seat, and looked out the window as the bus drove towards my stop.

I walked the familiar path home. Once I was in front of my house, I gulped. My mom was strict, and expected so much from me.

I shook those thoughts from my head, and turned the handle to the door. I took off my shoes, and slipped on my slippers. I placed my school bag on the table, pulled the detention slip form my blazer pocket, and walked to the kitchen where my mother was reading a book.

" Um, Mom? Here." I said, holding out the paper. Mom took it, reading it intently.

" Ari-chan. What did you do?" Mom asked me. I sat down, and went into a detailed explanation of the event.

Mom laughed. " Okay, I believe you. Make sure you don't forget it, suspension is not good." Mom said, placing the paper on the table. My little sister, Kagura, came in the room.

" Ari, you where supposed to pick me up today!" She whined, I looked at her. She saw the yellow paper and dashed for it.

" Ari's got detention! Ari's got detention! Ha-ha!" She chanted, flashing the paper around. Finally, she placed it on the fridge, walking into her room, still chanting about my detention.

" Ari, go and do something, I don't think hanging around here will be very entertaining." Mom said, walking to the fridge. I bolted out of the room.

I walked into my room, and turned on my stereo, I laid bed.

I sighed. _At least I'm not in trouble._

**X End of Chapter X**

That's from my best friends POV! Thanks for reading!

_Arisa Rii-chan_


	4. Discontinuation Notice

**~All of the stories on this account have been discontinued and will be removed~**

**I haven't used this account in years, since I was 13.  
I don't even watch Naruto anymore, and I haven't in years.  
**

**Plus, my writing has improved a tenfold since I was 13.**

I'm now, exclusively, writing for Shugo Chara.

**I'm really sorry to anyone who actually liked any of my stories. Maybe one day I'll repost them, edited and improved.  
I'll be removing the stories when I return from vacation in July.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**-Dolly xx (what I go by now, in case you were wondering)**


End file.
